


You Need To Know

by PeridotFan64



Series: Steven Universe Fix-Fics [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Spoilers for Episode: s05e21 The Question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotFan64/pseuds/PeridotFan64
Summary: Steven shares the truth with Peridot.





	You Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU by me made as a alternate version of the events leading up to Diamond Days, canon complaint up to in between The Question and Made Of Honer. It was never mentioned if Peridot knew in the show so it could still be possible in cannon though.

"Peridot, Open up, I have something to tell you!" Steven joyfully exclaimed, buzzing with happiness after hearing that Ruby and Sapphire are getting married. "Is Lapis back?" Peridot asked, opening the door. "No, but I need to tell you a couple other things." Steven said. Steven sat down at the edge of the tub as Peridot moved up there, holding Pumpkin. "Peridot, you might have already heard us but if not you might want to brace yourself." "It can't be that shocking." Peridot confidently said. "You know how Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond?" Steven Said. 'Yeah, what about it." Peridot said.  
"She wasn't shattered." "Was she bubbled? Was it just Homeworld propaganda and shes still ruling off the grid? Peridot frantically questioned. "None of those things, Rose Quartz WAS Pink Diamond!" Steven exclaimed to Peridot. "That explains why you can heal gems, all diamonds have a power, and Pink's was healing tears, Rose had healing tears, that explains how Rose could shield herself, Garnet, and Pearl, it was a Diamond shield, Rose Quartzes didn't even have shields, they had maces!" Peridot exclaimed. "I'm sorry I told you you can't sit on the moonbase throne, Stev-My Diamond, is it ok if I call you that? How about Prince Steven?" Peridot said. "Just call me Steven like you always do," Steven replied. "Ok." 'Now the other thing, Ruby and Sapphire are getting married!" Steven joyfully said. "Like the "Royal Weddings" on the "News"? Peridot asked, that had been her first exposure to marriage. "Exactly!" Steven said, "I think you should be the flower girl!" "You want me to be a female flower?" Peridot asked. "No, you hand out flowers at the wedding!' Steven exclaimed, "I even have a dress for you!" Steven said, handing Peridot a small, yellow dress and some pink shoes. "Wow, thanks!"


End file.
